


Angel

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth (Angel) having a conversation with Hodgins (Wolfram and Hart lawyer). One of Jack Hodgins conspiracy ramblings is hitting too close to home. Could they have known each other in another time? In another life? COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

Seeley's head shot up at the squints' last remark. Hodgins gave him one of 'those' looks. "What are you going on about now?" he asked Jack.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh, don't even act like you don't know something about it."

He sighed, shaking his head. Jack Hodgins was a conspiracy nut. And now was tapping into something he'd been having so much trouble with. Obviously, he was way the hell overboard here when he starts listening to this crazy nonsense. "We have a case," he said, annoyed.

Jack shook his finger, rambling on. "You and me, we may not even be who we think we are. And don't tell me our government isn't capable of it. It's all an illusion, baby! Different memories, different names, different lives. For all we know..."

Seeley sucked in another breath. He pretended to be agitated with Bones' bug man, but he listened, very closely to what that very bug man was saying. And he began to wonder... Was that what happened to him? Was he some government lab rat? "Okay, Hodgins," he cut in. "Where's your proof?" he asked, opening his hands up. "Hmm?"

Jack slid across the floor in his spinning stool. He started giving case files, numbers, codes, and the works. Then he stood. "And honestly, haven't you ever got the feeling... the notion... that you're not who you think you are?" he asked. "Haven't you ever seen somebody, somebody who you have never met, but you know them? Heard a name and put another face to it? Haven't you ever had a memory of something... not of your life?"

Booth forced a smirk. "That... that is insane," he replied.

"Is it?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "And it's way up there on the scale of Crazy Jack Hodgins."

"Yeah, sure it is," Jack said, sitting back down.

"And next you'll be telling me that..."

Jack smiled, poking at some bones from the latest case they were working. "What? That vampires and monsters are real, too?"

Booth couldn't hide his emotions with this one.

"See," Jack said. "It's crazy, right?"

"I... have no idea what you are talking about, okay?"

Jack smiled. "Okay. Angel," he said before winking and rolling back across the floor.


End file.
